


The Mutual Fascination of Misfits: Escape

by offwhxte



Series: Misfits [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Older Aaron, Younger Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: "Run away with me."





	The Mutual Fascination of Misfits: Escape

**Author's Note:**

> A very abrupt end, but a much-needed one; apparently I have an obsession with setting up good plotlines in supposed one-shots and forcing myself into a visceral need to finish them. Much more coming from me soon!

Summer went by quickly with Spencer by his side. Aaron had been seeing less and less of Spencer's mother, and at some point, he sent Spencer to knock on her study door to even see if she was home. It became eerily clear to Aaron that Mrs. Reid was trying to escape. From what, he didn't know, but as long as he was there, Spencer didn't even care.  

That should have worried him. He and Spencer had read enough books about child endangerment and abandonment to see the signs, yet his boy couldn't take his eyes off of Aaron long enough to notice. That was for the best. The beginning of school was quickly approaching, and he had enough experience around the house to know that she definitely wasn't coming out once five o'clock rolled around.  

Information and schedules made it much easier to indulge in the happy-life fantasy that both of them so much wanted. Aaron would often wake up early, make breakfast that the two of them would eat in Spencer's room, go on walks around the neighborhood before the sun fully came up, portray a tutor-student aura while Spencer's mother was outside of her study, then go back to kissing, holding, basking in each other's attention and love.  

The last month of summer rolled around, and Aaron was beginning to feel withdrawal again. He didn't know if he could handle being away from Spencer while he was at school, learning things he already knew. It was pointless, anyways. What was the benefit to anyone? Just a bunch of wasted time that he could spend with Spencer. Besides... Spencer's mother didn't even seem to acknowledge the kid on a daily basis. It slowly became apparent to Aaron that she was in the early stages of schizophrenia. What really pulled it all together was that Spencer didn't seem to know or notice. What would be the harm in whirling him away on endless adventures to beaches that were too far away to track? 

Aaron watched as Spencer flipped seamlessly through the pages, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth and his glasses tangled in his hair as his fingers traced the edges of the pages, reading like a machine. He was always jealous of the ability, but he felt as though it was more fun to watch. He snatched Spencer up by the hips and dragged him into his lap, somehow leaving the younger boy undisturbed and still reading. 

Aaron kissed his neck, "Baby?" 

"Yes?" Spencer bookmarked his page with a finger and looked over his shoulder.  

"Run away with me." 

The world seemed to stop turning for Spencer. He gently closed his book, he knew what page he was on, and pivoted in Aaron's lap. His legs wound themselves around the tense waist of his partner, and he stared for a long time, almost analyzing if he'd dreamt it or not. He ran gentle fingers across the outline of Aaron's throat, "What?" 

"Run away with me, Spencer. Let's go see everything." Aaron's voice was up in his throat, high and tense and frightened. That notion calmed Spencer; if Aaron was somewhat nervous, he had a right to be. Right? "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to start as soon as possible." 

"Me too, but I... I'm only seventeen," Spencer mumbled, upset. "I can't..." 

"The friend that made the fake IDs?" Aaron said, smiling as Spencer nodded vigorously. "She can make any fake document you want. Birth certificates, credit cards, insurance papers, leases, rentals for houses... marriage certificates. Anything we need, she can give us. She's been running circles around the police for awhile, anyways." 

Spencer's heart was beating fast. He could only look at Aaron and see a way out. A way out of the town, a way out of the school that only brought him pain, a way out of the town that would never understand. His chest was heaving and he felt like he was going to have a panic attack, but a good one. A productive panic attack that transitioned into the rest of his life.  

They packed that night. Spencer had a suitcase big enough to fit all of his clothes (which weren't that many) and almost one hundred of his favorite books. Aaron had a go-bag in the back of his car in case of emergencies, and it was simple enough to buy clothes wherever they were going. They didn't know where they were going to go. Somewhere near a beach. Somewhere far, far away from here. From bullies and fathers and mothers and teachers and bad memories. A new start that both of them welcomed with open arms and parted lips.  

Aaron assisted Spencer in sliding out the window after they threw the big suitcase into the shrubbery below, carrying him on his waist as he scaled down the side of the house. Spencer had left a note underneath his pillow; if his mother were to ever look for him, she'd most likely look everywhere. Even somewhere as silly as under a pillow.  

_Dear Mom,_  

_Everything is going to be okay._  

_I'm with someone, someone who will take care of me and protect me  
_ _from the people you told me to stay away from when I was little._  
I want you to know that I love you, that I'll always think of you, but   
I can't call you. I can't let you find me.  


_Just know that I'm happy now. I'll be happy for the rest of my life._  

_Everything is going to be okay._  

_I love you,_  

_Spencer._  

 

As Aaron and Spencer rode on the highway, western-bound as the sun began to appear from behind the trees, Spencer took Aaron's hand and squeezed it. In that moment, every doubt he'd had about this—him and Aaron and the meaning of his words and his promises—disappeared. It was just them. Them against the world that was going to hate them for the next few months, and maybe for the next few years. But he was okay with that, and as Aaron laced their fingers together, he knew he would be too.


End file.
